Cantra yos'Phelium
Founder of Clan Korval with M. Jela Granthor's Guard and Tor An yos'Galan. Description *"A tall, thin woman, her beige hair cut off blunt at the jaw line, her eyes misty green under thin winged brows. The rest of the face was sharp---cheekbones, nose, and chin---skin the uniform golden-tan prized in the higher class courtesans."Crystal Soldier, ch 13 *She has a temper that is enough to sometimes scare her.Crystal Soldier, ch 11 *Rimmer and Dark Trader''Crystal Soldier'', ch 15 *Cantra is an a "aelantaza" (rare and elite scholar-assassins)Crystal Soldier, ch 16 from Tanjalyre Institute where she was bred and trained. *Despite gene selection for aelantaza design, Cantra is "a natural human"Crystal Soldier, ch 15 *"Aelantaza's" pheromones induce trust and affection in those who are not "aelantaza". Garen called this a gift, a weapon and a boon, but Cantra thinks of it as a curse and a danger to her and those who fell under her sway. That's why she tries to stay to herself and be as cantankerous and off-putting as possible.Crystal Soldier, ch 29 (Jela is resistant to Cantras pheromones)Crystal Soldier, ch 19 *"Aelantaza" are known for subtlety, raised to be dissembler, thieves and when need be murderer''Crystal Soldier'', ch25 and have an extra efficient memory.Crystal Soldier, ch 28 *She was rescued by Pilot Garen yos'Phelium Clan Torvin who saved her life and treated Cantra as if she were her daughter. That's obviously also why Cantra uses the name yos'Phelium, Clan Torvin (not a name Jela would have expected to find on an "aelantaza"). *For some number of years Cantra sat co-pilot to Garen. *Survived a "line edit" with help from Garen and The Uncle after her line has been found inferior because "Pliny's gona and struck a teacher" Crystal Soldier, ch 17 *Pilot-owner of Spiral DanceCrystal Soldier, ch 8 which she inherited when Garen died *Flies solo for five years after Garen died. *Cantra's priorities are: First her ship, then herself. *With Jela (posthumously) and Tor An yos'Galan, she is founder of Clan Korval. She served as the clan's First Delm. *Pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration *Upon reaching a habitable planet in the new universe, she named it Liad Crystal Dragon, ch 37 *The "cantra" is a large unit of money, a coin, with Cantra's face stamped on one side. Kin *Garen yos'Phelium Clan Torvin - foster mother and pilot-owner of Spiral Dance, the very last of Clan Torvin (and for all Cantra ever found the first too), not entirely sanelost her real daughter and all her family when a world-eater destroyed her home-world some many years before Cantra was born. *Timoli - "aelantaza" and a full sister even if they were some 30 years apart, died in the line edit. *Pliny - "aelantaza" from the same line as Cantra. Slapped and later killed her Instructor Malis which was why the Directors of Tanjalyre Institute found this line to be inferior and edited it from the "aelantaza" breeding tables. (thereby killing all of the line except Cantra). *M. Jela Granthor's Guard - partner and co-pilot.Crystal Soldier, ch 30 and the father of their son Val Con. *Val Con (not the Val Con of Scout's Progress) - son of Jela and Cantra. The first to bear this name and later the 2nd Delm of Korval''Scout's Progress'', ch 5). More Quotes "yos" was the Inworlds prefix denoting a courier or delivery person, and "Phelium" bore an interesting likeness to the Rim-cant word for "pilot". Cantra Courier Pilot, Jela thought. The Uncle once mused "The Directors of the Tanjalyre Institute had perhaps been correct in breaking the mold from which Cantra yos’Phelium had been cast. A pity they had waited until she was free of their influence before doing so."Dragon Ship, ch 11> References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval Category:Liaden